powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Shiba
"ShinkenRed~Kaoru Shiba" "Super Shinkenred! Going Forth!" Kaoru Shiba (志葉 薫, Shiba Kaoru) is the true 18th head of the Shiba House, a position that Takeru was holding in her place. She is referred to by her vassals and servants as Princess (姫, Hime). Biography As the head of the Shiba House, Kaoru is the one who possesses the knowledge of sealing the Gedoushu. Due to this, she stayed in hiding while Takeru acted as her kagemusha to keep the Gedoushu away from her. However, refusing to hide, and perfecting the sealing character, Kaoru takes back her title and assumes her birthright. Even though it could be hinted that her appearance would open up a ridge between Takeru and the other Shinkengers (especially seen as how Takeru's childhood friend Genta appeared to dislike her at first), they stood loyal neither to the ShinkenRed figure, nor to the figure of the head of the Shiba house, but to Takeru as a person, which Kaoru understood and accepted, eventually adopting him to make him her legitimate successor as the head of the Shiba clan. (i.e. She became his adoptive mother even though she is younger than him) Like Takeru, Kaoru has the ability to become ShinkenRed and can use the Inromaru to transform into Super ShinkenRed. Kaoru herself is very kind making it relatively easy to work with her, though, like Takeru, she tends to holds her emotions back. Oftentimes her retainer Toshizo Tanba annoys her as he usually sticks to his arrogant views, thus essentially acting as a foil to her. Whenever it happens, she responds by hitting him on the head with a fan to show her displeasure. After failing to seal Doukoku away with the sealing character, she resigned as the 18th head and adopted Takeru as her son, officially making him the 19th head of the Shiba Clan, and allowed him to take over in her place. At the end of the season she is seen saying goodbye to Takeru. Following this her retainer suggested she get married but she then sternly says, "Too soon". . (The Serious Rebellion)]] When the Gokaigers appear searching for a samurai, she challenges them to retrieve the Shinkenger Ranger Keys, and Joe Gibken challenges her to allow the other Gokaigers to fight the Zangyack forces. When she realizes that the Gokaigers fight for good, she uses her kuroko to help them when Captain Marvelous is injured in battle. (The Serious Rebellion) ShinkenRed Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super MouGyuu Bazooka ** Super Shinkenmaru *** Secret Katana Shinkenmaru **** Rekka DaiZanTo *** InrouMaru **** Super ShinkenRed ** MouGyuu Bazooka OriGami * ShishiOriGami Trivia * Kaoru is the first known female Red Ranger in the Super Sentai series, but second overall in the Power Rangers/Super Sentai series to Charlie from the A-Squad Rangers in Power Rangers SPD. * Kaoru is the first replacement leader of the entire Super Sentai franchise since Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle II of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. Category:Sentai Red Category:Heroine